Oito maneiras de destruir
by Nimrodel Telcontar
Summary: ...a vida amorosa de sua filha. Tradução de "8 Ways To Ruin Your Daughter's Love Life", by Princess Ginnykins.


**AVISO: Esta fanfiction nem os personagens nela contidos _não são meus_! Os personagens são da J.K.Rowling , e a fic , originalmente em inglês, foi traduzida por mim com o consentimento da autora. No original, "8 Ways to Ruin Your Daughter´s Love Life" escrita por Princess Ginnykins. Se vcs quiserem comentar sobre a história , comentem na fic dela pois a idéia é inteiramente da Princess Ginnykins E não minha ( repetindo ). Se quiserem falar sobre a tradução, aí sim, podem comentar aqui.**

Url da Original : **www . fanfiction . net / s / 2332098 / 1 (retirar os espaços )**

* * *

_**Oito maneiras de destruir a vida amorosa de sua Filha**_

_**Fanfiction Por Princess Ginnykins **_

_**Traduzido por Nimrodel Telcontar**_

_**... Início...**_

_Sr. Aluado apresenta seus cumprimentos para o(a) leitor(a) e está curioso em saber por que o(a) leitor(a) está perdendo seu tempo lendo isto.._

_Sr. Rabicho adoraria que o Sr. Aluado parasse de espantar os leitores em potencial._

_Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de ressaltar a surpreendente beleza da leitora._

_Sr. Pontas gostaria que o Sr. Almofadinhas calasse sua boca e deixasse de ser tão puxa-saco._

**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas orgulhosamente apresentam**

_**Oito maneiras de destruir a Vida Amorosa da Sua Filha**_

**Proceda com cuidado...**

_Sr. Aluado está confuso, e curioso por saber se o Sr. Almofadinhas realmente tem uma filha..._

_Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de bater na cabeça do Sr. Aluado por pensar em coisas tão horríveis._

**Arraste o primeiro namorado dela para um lado escuro e diga a ele que você "não se importa em voltar para Azkaban"**

_Sr. Pontas gostaria de saber se Sr. Aluado já esteve em Azkaban._

_Sr. Aluado lembra Sr. Pontas que ele IRÁ parar em Azkaban se Sr. Pontas não calar a boca..._

**Vista uma blusa com os dizeres "Guarde este rosto. Você o verá em seus pesadelos". Sempre que o namorado estiver por perto.**

_Sr. Rabicho gostaria de lembrar ao Sr. Almofadinhas que QUALQUER UM vê o rosto dele em seus pesadelos._

_Sr. Almofadinhas deseja que o Sr. Rabicho mantenha sua boca de rato fechada até que eles terminem a lista._

**Contrate um trasgo de segurança para seguir sua filha durante os encontros. **

_Sr. Pontas gostaria de afirmar que contratar Seboso Snape para seguir sua filha durante os encontros seria a coisa mais próxima de contratar um feio trasgo de segurança._

_Sr. Aluado concorda com Sr. Pontas, mas implora a ele que se lembre que sua filha estaria ocupada demais rindo do Seboso para se concentrar no encontro._

_Sr. Pontas lembra Sr. Aluado que este é EXATAMENTE o objetivo._

**Marque o toque de recolher da sua filha para 3 segundos depois que ela sai de casa. Porta abre... "1,2,3... ah, o tempo acabou!"**

_Sr. Almofadinhas está curioso para saber se o Sr. Rabicho alguma vez chegou a CONTAR até três._

_Sr. Rabicho gostaria de provar que Sr. Almofadinhas está errado. 1,2, uh..._

_Sr. Almofadinhas diz a Sr. Rabicho que o próximo número é 3._

_Sr. Aluado olha de modo penetrante para Sr. Almofadinhas e Sr. Rabicho até que o Sr. Almofadinhas pare de zombar de Sr. Rabicho._

**Dê Veritaserum acidentalmente ao namorado dela a pergunte a ele quais são suas VERDADEIRAS intenções para com a sua filha.**

_Sr. Pontas pergunta a Sr. Almofadinhas se algum dos inúmeros pais de namoradas alguma vez já tentou isso com ele._

_Sr. Almofadinhas fica muito vermelho e implora a Sr. Pontas que pare de falar._

Sr. Aluado lembra Sr. Almofadinhas e Sr. Pontas que eles AINDA ESTÃO ESCREVENDO A LISTA.

**Toda vez que o namorado dela vier até sua casa, mostre a ele sua impressionante coleção de "objetos-afiados-e-pontudos-que-podem-te-machucar-muito"**

_Sr. Rabicho pergunta se o Sr. Almofadinhas POSSUI uma coleção de objetos afiados e pontudos que podem te machucar muito._

Sr. Almofadinhas lembra Sr. Rabicho que se ele tivesse tal coleção já teria usado todos eles no Sr. Rabicho há SÉCULOS.

**Enfeitice a parte de trás da jaqueta do namorado dela para que diga "Se eu beijar esta garota, 'Crucio´me' " **

_Sr. Aluado pensa que Sr. Almofadinhas já deve ter sido "cruciado" muitas e muitas vezes se os pais das namoradas dele alguma vez já tentaram isto._

_Sr. Almofadinhas lembra Sr. Aluado que se o pai da namorada DELE tivesse tentado isto, ele nunca teria sido "cruciado"._

**E finalmente...**

**Grite histericamente quando o namorado dela vier pegá-la.**

_Sr. Almofadinhas pensa que Sr. Rabicho seria excelente gritando histericamente já que ele é o maior bebê-chorão que Hogwarts já viu._

_Sr. Rabicho procura desesperadamente por uma coleção impressionante de objetos afiados e pontudos que podem te machucar muito ._

_Sr. Pontas diz que sua própria coleção está no dormitório no andar de cima._

Sr. Aluado lembra Sr. Almofadinhas , Sr. Rabicho e Sr. Pontas que o(a) leitor(a) AINDA ESTÁ LENDO A LISTA.

_Sr. Pontas se desculpa._

_Sr. Almofadinhas se desculpa._

_Sr. Rabicho se desculpa._

_Sr. Aluado esfrega as têmporas._

…FIM**…**

**Obs: Eu não sou a melhor tradutora - amadora do mundo, então perdoem qualquer erro. Aceito correções **


End file.
